


Promiscuous Starscream

by Mrs_Mock



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, I ship Starcream with EVERYONE, I will try my absolute best, M/M, Multi, So make suggestions, Spike and Valve, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Mock/pseuds/Mrs_Mock
Summary: So I decided to do a bunch of nsfw and sfw drabbles center around our lovely science nerd Starscream. From several univereses, human Au, and others.Feel free to leave requests in the comments I don't mind.I am using prompts from Tumblr for some of these. I will put additional tags in the notes before each chapter.Gonna be cross-posted on my DA Cait-Art





	Promiscuous Starscream

**Author's Note:**

> This one is my OTP Starscream/Soundwave. This is not as explicit as I could go.
> 
> WARNINGS: Dirty talk, sexting over coms, implied masturbation
> 
> Prompt 
> 
> Person A’s mind has been on sex all day, and the flirty texts they’ve been getting from B while at work all day haven’t been helping. They get home from work rather late that night, ready to find B and ravish them.
> 
> A hears a voice from across the house.
> 
> “A? Is that you? I need you in the bedroom!”
> 
> Excited over the prospect of good sex to end their day with, A scrambles to the bedroom, fumbling with their clothes in the process.
> 
> A arrives at the bedroom door, halfway undressed, to find B already snuggled in bed with the remote watching TV
> 
> “Could you turn the light off for me? I’m too lazy to get up,” Person B says.
> 
> Dejected, A flips the light switch off and B falls asleep almost immediately. A slips into the bathroom to take care of the problem in their pants.
> 
> Found on http://nsfw-auideas.tumblr.com/

Starscream huffed, tapping his digits impatiently against the console in front of him. He really hated Megatron sometimes. Why can't he just beat him and be done with it but giving him the job of some  _ drone  _ was insulting and quite embarrassing. He was above this!

 

He growled and hit the keys, breaking a few of them from the console. He knows he’ll be punished for it later but slag, it felt good. He raised a fist to one again slam it into the control panel when a ping from his private com link came in.He lowered his fist in thought for a moment. Couldn’t b from Megatron, he preferred to yell, couldn’t be Skywarp, he just vomped in with a warp before comming. He tapped his chin in thought before answering the ping.

 

_ ::Starscream: desist damage to control panel.:: _

 

He groaned. Now normally he would be quite happy to get a ping from his lover but he didn’t like it when it was because he was being scolded.

 

_ ::Yeah? And what if I don’t want to. What are you gonna do about it, huh?:: _

 

Starscream smirked when he didn’t get a pingback for several seconds. Looks like he won this argument. He lifted a clenched servo, ready to cause some more damage to the stupid panel.

 

_ ::Starscream: Will be punished by Soundwave:: _

 

He lifted his optical ridges in curiousity, Soundwave was in one of  _ those _ moods. His wings shivered in anticipation. He loved when Soundwave got like this. It was just so good.

 

_ ::Punished? Oh so you think I’ve been a naughty bot then? What are you gonna do about that? I’m quite sure you’re on duty too, right now.:: _

 

_ ::Soundwave: Will tease Starscream into submission:: _

 

Starscream bit bake a groan. Oh yes he loved it when Soundwave got like this. Once they were in their quarters Starscream was going to take advantage of his lover’s actions.

 

_ ::What if I don’t want to be submissive, tonight? What if I was to be a brat?:: _

 

_ ::I will have to beneath me, on your servos and knees, Starscream, whining and begging by the time I’m done with you.:: _

 

Oh sweet Primus that growl. Starscream’s knees knocked together beneath the console. Soundwave was not wearing his mask if he was using  _ that  _ voice. He moaned over the come, an invitation for Soundwave to continue.

 

_ ::I won’t give you what you want though. No matter how much you whine and beg me to just spike you. I won’t. I’ll make sure to drag out every feeling in that valve of yours. Barely push my digits to the first joint.:: _

 

He bit on one of his servos to try and keep quiet. He felt his spike thud hard against his modesty plating. He knew he couldn’t release it while on duty. He was at the complete mercy of Soundwave’s voice and those dirty, dirty words filling his audial receptors.

 

_ ::Finally once you’re practically sobbing for more, I will ram my spike into that tight, warm sheath of yours. Letting you scream out for the entire base to hear. Would you like that? For everyone on this base to know exactly  _ who  _ you belong to, Starscream?:: _

 

Before he could even thinking about replying his internal alarm went off telling him his shift is over. He instantly got up and practically ran to their shared quarters. With the door shutting behind him, he was expecting his mate to be ready for him. 

 

“Starscream: Shut off lighting.”

 

“B-but we were gonna--”

 

“Starscream: Lighting.”

 

The tri-colored seeker sighed, and turned off the main light source in the room. It was almost instant that his mate was in recharge. Snoring away with a smug air around him. Starscream, wanted to scream out at him but simply huffed. He walked over to the wash racks. He had a problem and it was all Soundwave’s fault.


End file.
